An extensible router includes a number of router nodes that can run independently and are connected in a specific topology structure to form a function-extensible single image router. The extensible router has size extensibility, route computation extensibility, and function extensibility, and thus is deemed to be a main development trend of routers.
However, tasks of the extensible router are not collectively managed. Software modules with huge computations, such as OSPF modules, BGP modules, and routing management modules, are run in different master controls. However, loads of the software modules may be significantly different from each other and thus tasks cannot be uniformly allocated.